


Nanoha A's Divergence

by ZeroXSEED



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroXSEED/pseuds/ZeroXSEED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small change with the arrival of various people and artifacts changes entire world. Yuuno was too late, Alicia is alive, Alisa is the flame empress, and many more! Alternate Continuity/ Divergence fic, Het & Yuri platonic only FTW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanoha A's Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so I posted this on AnimeSuki at first, but the formatting is damn hard and then I posted it on FF.net.  
> Anyway, the story itself is simple, but takes a sharp turn from canon, people and objects appear and disappears...  
> Beware the bad grammar and let the Divergence roll :P

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure and magic.**   
**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #89.**   
**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Euno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended unsuccessfully…**

 ****

* * *

Uminari City, Nakaoka Town, Yagami Residence, June 3rd, 09:05 P.M.

 _Solitude, the song of lone hearts wailing though the silent night._

The house was silent, for it having only one resident, that is Hayate Yagami, creaking sound of the wheels only adding the eerie sensation, but fear not, it was from Yagami Hayate's wheelchair.

She approached the phone, as the bleeping lights of the message recorder indicated that someone had called her.

Her expression were flat, if a bit sad, and she pushed the button.

 _Reality knows no boundaries, cruelties touched even the most innocent life forms._

"[Hello? This is Dr. Ishida from Uminari University Hospital]"

Dr. Ishida, what a familiar name, probably the only people Hayate knew in this city. Hayate isn't so much as antisocial as she's really an outcast, as nobody else cared about her.

"[So, your birthday's finally tomorrow, Hayate-chan]"

She had no close relatives, she lived by herself. True, she never worried about economy of sort, which is sustained by her so-called 'distant relative'. Someone KNEW her birthday already counted as miraculous, much less celebrating it.

"[I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a bite to eat after tomorrow's examination]"

"[It would be great if you could reply before coming in tomorrow]"

Right, examination again, of course.

"[End of message]"

Oh, most awry sound EVER. Hayate smiling sadly, sometimes she wonder why can't she act like most children? Oh right, she's 'special'. But even that simply cannot justify all the treatment she received.

But Hayate **never** complains.

She left for her bed, but thinking again, she cannot sleep.

So as usual, she turned on the bed lamp and began reading some books, she always loved books, and hanging around the library A LOT.

Time went fast, before she realized, it was already midnight.

 _Only the strongest could triumph, but only those with hearts would survive._

For a sudden, the light became dim. For the first time in her entire live, Hayate never saw a…black light? She flipped and sat, to find the very source of the anomaly.

It was a **book**.

Hayate gasped in surprise, Hayate remember that book, cool and creepy golden cross, as well as beautiful but scary purple crystal…

The ground is shaking, she squeaked for a bit and bracing herself to her bedside, that's when the book float and approached her.

Hayate blinked, isn't this is already weird enough? No, it isn't. As if the book are alive, it tries as hard as it can to break the chain.

These binds broke, then the book open and shown it's empty page rapidly, hundreds of empty pages. Reflecting in Hayate's eyes is her sudden fear and helplessness…

Why nobody comes to help her?

The book spoke in German, which would translate into "Releasing Seal" or something like that, and as the book finished to scan all it's own pages, it says something would equivalent to "Activated"

The book descend near Hayate as if she's isn't intimidated enough, she began to crawl backward out of fear.

* * *

 _For the road began here._

Uminari City, Nakaoka Town, Residential area, September 18th, 07:30 P.M.

"Why are you…"

"VERMIN!"

Flashing in the quiet night, two people jousting mid air with all their might, although it may seems one-sided as only one of them carried a weapon whatsoever, while the other just use a screen made of light.

"Graf Eisen!"

"[-Explosion-]"

 _These child, spearheads of future, meeting each other in the crossroad of fate._

Clanking and locking itself, the mallet throwing an empty shotgun shell, and suddenly a rocket mechanism appeared on its rear part, boosting the red haired girl's speed considerably.

He's so dead.

"[-Rakettenhammer-]"

"EAT THIS!"

"SHOOT!"

The blonde haired boy smashed into concrete, forming a rather large crater in said building and crack in the pavement he landed later. That boy didn't receive much damage thankfully, probably a dislocated joint or two, as he just flinch a bit before stand up perfectly again.

"Listen! I don't know what reason you had for attacking me blindly like that!" he cried "But I have a mission! This world is engulfed in a dangerous threat!"

"I don't give a crap! WHY DON'T YOU DROP ALREADY!"

"Now that's what I call big and foul mouthed" the boy clenched his teeth, "BRING IT ON!"

He took the rocket powered mallet with his shield head on, his feet sink into the pavement before thrown away by meters and bend a telephone pole.

 _Human atrocities created the whole sequence which put the world into it's grave state._

"Persistent…little…vermin…" the red haired girl took her hat, which drop due to the shock wave caused.

She holding her right elbow, for unusual reason feel numb "My arm…is his shield just that…strong?"

"O feeling's of mine-"

"Huh…"

"Become the bind that seal the darkness…-Struggle Bind-"

 _Burning brightly in their hearts are torch of passionate loyalty and blazing selfish ambition  
Torn between, mixed in, and separate again._

A shining circle appeared below the girl, before she can react, it was too late, plenty of string had enraptured her. "A BIND?"

"Not ordinary bind…" the boy chuckled as he walk toward the girl, despite his obviously bad state, lunges left and right and his eyes are dim. The girl wailed as she felt the power drained out of her body…"It continuously drains your mana, and normaly did it until you're not having enough to support your barrier jacket"

 _Dammit, and I'll die! I'll DIE!_ was the girl's thought, after all, she's NOT a normal mage, hell, she's not these pesky unimportant twerp of a mage, she's a KNIGHT.

"Please, tell me about jewel-"

"I don't know…what the…hell…are you talking about…"

"You're…a mage right? You didn't know…"

"I said I don't know! Dammit…you…GRAF EISEEEN!" the girl broke the bind after her hammer spat yet another shell, which for obvious reason made the boy gasped in surprise, "Well, that's my ace in the hole..." he sweatdropped and evaded yet another smash from her hammer.

The girl looked at him in disbelief, for the hell of it she didn't need a freakin' pity! Or did that binding really his trump card? Considering it took the power of a whole cartridge to break these magical chains by overloading herself with magic power, it was possible...

But how about some mid/ long range spell usually she spotted in those puny and WEAK (usually) Mid Childan mages!

Mixed feeling erupted from her hearts, but anger and embarrassment dominated everything else, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKING FUN OF ME DAMMIT! FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" she barked.

"Making fun of you? I should be dead if not for my shield" he cried just as pissed as her.

So other than hard-ass shield and some...creative restriction, he DIDN'T have offensive weapon? "GOING DOWN ALL THE WAY! I'M WASTING MY TIME!"

"Is this is my end?" he couldn't even move his foot, much less fly or using teleport.

the girl finalized with a realistically hard jab on his stomach (that wouldn't injure him compared to concretes and pavement), said boy just smirked in response, before he fell on his back, snoring. The static, eerie environment turned loud and crowded.

"Vita-chan!"

"Ungh…Ha…Hayate…haven't you sleep yet?"

"No, I was reading this book all the time" Hayate pointed her a thick novel, apparently about detective story or something "And I heard the rumbling sound, like there's a construction work or something"

"Just-just your imagination probably"

The Girl turned her gaze from her friends to the boy, there's no boy, there's only a…

"Fe-Ferret?" her eyes bulged and her jaw drop in surprise, before faint in exhaustion and surprise.

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
 **Lyrical Nanoha A's**

 **-DIVERGENCE-  
**

 **  
**

* * *

Changes from canon (for those who didn't read the Animesuki version):

1\. Hayate's more receptive to magic, though still oblivious to it's technical aspect (didn't really care and paid not too much attention until the start of this story)

2\. Raising Heart & Chrono taught Nanoha about **EVERYTHING** , Euno **doesn't** involved in the Jewel SEED incident, but instead plays a (slightly) greater role in Book of Darkness incident.

3\. Some **popular** names is changed to **romanized** ones (Took from **Nanoha Wiki** ), such as Precia = Presea & Arisa = Alisa, and Yuuno = Euno.

4\. And some other **canon derailment** that will be revealed.


End file.
